CPAP (“Continuous Positive Airway Pressure”) and BIPAP (“Bilevel Positive Airway Pressure”) machines are used in treatment for apnea. The treatment typically requires a machine located near a user's bed which supplies air under positive pressure via a hose to a mask worn by the user to keep the user's airway open during sleep. The treatment is effective. However, the user's sleep may be disrupted by the hose as the user moves about during sleep making it difficult to achieve restful sleep.
Various devices are known for supporting a hose over a person's head during rest or sleep, such as described in WO 2008/021201. However, such devices are relatively bulky and cumbersome to move. As a result, after initial assembly alongside a user's bed, these devices typically remain in their initial position and so occupy significant space around the bed and are usually in full view at all times. Furthermore, individuals requiring breathing plenums or hoses, are burdened when traveling with having to disassemble and reassemble such hose supporting devices. This is particularly undesirable when traveling or vacationing at more than one destination. In view of these and other reasons, it would be beneficial to provide a device for supporting a breathing hose above a user's head, such as during sleep or rest, and which did not suffer from the many problems of currently known devices.